


【日狛】Oneironaut

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【日狛】Oneironaut

※如果这是HE，那就如此吧…

『一切会好起来的…』

那些事之后，许是侵入自己颅内的那些事物微妙的起了变化。日向还是恢复得不够完全，缺乏著作为人的感情，但是一切都慢慢地有了起色，只是那一天天气寒凉，冻得人不禁颤抖起来依偎在对方怀里，这一蹭，把日向给吵醒，睁开双眼时他的世界便失去了颜色。

眼前的一切不见往日那般的缤纷，仅有的只是浅淡不一的单一色调，按着对方的肩头，日向分开彼此的距离。那人依然迷糊着，呓语几句后，往被窝里头蹭了回去，完全不晓得发生什么事。

到了中午，狛枝才猛地从床上跳了起来，顶着一头蜷曲的乱发，一如往常的走出客厅，狛枝才找到日向。从动静上，日向很快地注意到狛枝，收拢了手不注意被烟烫了下，烟头不稳地在日向手里颠了会，才被日向稳住。

窗外清冷得可以，日向瞥眼看了下对方，眼神并没多做停留，脑内一片混乱，昨夜对方的模样还是那么清晰的在自己脑海里头，现在却如同遗像那般只是朦胧的灰色，眼底那抹新生的浅绿已经无法被自己辨识，日向所见已然失色。

狛枝对于对方的冷淡并不在意，打从两人回来时就是如此，日向依旧学习着所谓人的情感。踩着轻巧的脚步，狛枝走向日向身旁，对着发楞的对方推开落地窗道。

「做什么不开窗抽...」房内全是烟味密布着。这时日向才发觉比起往常冬日的死寂的阴灰外，眼前还蒙上一层不清晰的雾气，在狛枝的提醒下日向搭上自己的胸口，夹着烟的手也下意识地往一旁探去

。忽然地一股重量抵在自己右手上，深深吸着。

闭上眼地对方很是乖巧，薄唇但立体轻含着烟头深深吸着，而下意识地皱起眉头，说起来狛枝讨厌烟的，但偏偏他又会抽，只是觉得烦躁嘴上寂寞就这么开始了，该让他庆幸地是可以预见人诉说自己的烦闷，既使日向从来不上心去聆听对方的话语。

狛枝抽开身，岑寂之中轻咳着，嘴角随之散出一团灰白色的烟团，模糊了他的模样，看着对方日向似乎明白着他的用意。 「似乎有点不过瘾呢...」喉头麻痒着，钻入的烟烧着狛枝更深层的地方，掺着刚醒时的嘶哑，对方的声音完全变了一个调。

随后是自己抽出一包烟窝在阳台上抽了起来，不同日向完全畏冷得不愿意踏出步伐，既使寒冬，对方刚刚醒来一身薄透的睡衫，也无法阻碍他这般地欲望。狛枝并非被烟给俘虏，只是这样多少能叫他感受到活着的感觉。

狛枝所抽的烟，一直都比日向还来得浓烈。只是日向是真切地享受着感觉，对于狛枝却是感受着那要命的呛味，大抵上狛枝也是抽着假烟，只是日向不愿说破罢了。否则怎么会吐出团烟气阻挡在彼此间，跟日向这般完全入了自己肺部的清新感确实对方看起来更加老练的模样。但偶尔吐出的烟团也得狛枝自个扇去，这样的模样确实有些好笑。狛枝的许多事都显得自己很装模作样的，但日向并不排斥，只是看着对方的表演，就像现在。

日向刻意地凑向对方按着狛枝，后者还没能吐出自己口里的烟气，便被日向给堵住唯一的出口，狛枝口里的烟确实呛浓得很，但搅和在彼此口里，日向尚能忍受，但狛枝已然呛出泪来，随着吻的加深吞咽了下口里所有。

很呛...。

推开日向，狛枝脑里一片白得只记得反射地闭上眼，奋力地清除着自己气管内浓郁的烟气，近乎无法自已地。

狛枝在折磨着自己，许多事上都是如此，夜归、在机关里尽其所能地不要命的奉献着。口头上说着，身体却无法忘怀所有的一切，甚至是许久前截断的左臂，也会在深夜时不明所以地绞痛起来。

摸着黑，狛枝已经不是第一次如此翻下床。一开始日向也全然不清楚情况，只是黑暗中，对方沉闷难受地吟着，随后是落地的声响。

为了不踏在木板上感到寒冷床铺四周铺着地垫，而日向顺着声响抚去对方已经消失在一旁，上下确认着，最后是摸到对方绞紧被褥的右手颤抖着。顺着手，日向找到狛枝。

「怎么了?」问了许多次对方也未曾发声，直到日向踢掉被褥打开房间灯，一瞬间自己眼前被炫得睁不开。片刻，才看清缩在地面的狛枝。半依着床铺用着极大地力气压制着不适。

那一晚，狛枝缩在地上睡着的，对于日向而言真的好不容易，面对不发一语的那人，日向竟然表现得那么慌乱，最后入睡时才想自己为什么为这人担心着。值得庆幸的是自己铺的这个地垫，好让对方不用受寒。之后是小夜灯，纵然日向并不习惯起先全所在被褥里；后来是抬起臂膀遮着光线。

但既使如此，日向也未曾改变过狛枝。他依然是狛枝。

—

日向并没提到自己的变化，其实世界如此也不碍事，黑白交错的浓淡变化，一丝动静也叫日向敏感了起来。如果以往这一幕是怵目惊心，那么现在也不过是游戏罢了。

日向曾问过是自己离不开对方，还是对方离不开自己，在机构里他总能表现得如常人那般，资深的前辈，温柔的同事，但在自己面前却只是狛枝凪斗。

漫溢出来的浴缸水是他为了缓和疼痛的。不过如此不如要了他的命算了。

黑糊糊地水位被持续注入的水给混搅着浅淡了许多，虽说失去颜色可以判断，狛枝的模样，浴室内的铁锈味也不妨碍日向的判断。

自己也已经不是第一次见到对方如此，他怕疼，但是却怎么也无法平息这感觉，反倒是莫名的疾病促使他遗忘了其他事情，却偏偏留下这噬骨铭心的痛忘不了。

或许他就是徘徊在如此的感觉之中。痛，却非得活下。

他并非自杀只是这么做似乎不那么疼了。粗喘着，狛枝曾哀求着救他的同时，日向见到对方手臂上黑糊糊的稠液。视觉抽去自己的见到鲜血的痛苦，所以日向不再害怕，然而狛枝就不是如此，身上的痛，日渐加重着。

「对不起...呜呜...对不起...狛枝桑」

日向并非为难罪木，只是自己的世界不同常人所见，加上对方的情况确实过分了点，藏在臂弯下自己稍微只了血，但在日向没能察觉的情况下，狛枝是把自己挠到骨头上去，揭开那裹在上头覆盖时，狛枝本能的挣扎起来。见状，罪木同时害怕地跳了起身反覆道歉着。

日向还真的不知道该如何得好。

陪着这人逝去，是当下所想，但又不愿如此。

『好好活着。 』如今成了一种考验，是松手还是紧拧，日向不晓得，只是尽自己所能地撑着对方。


End file.
